1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to endoscopic surgical devices and, more particularly, to endoscopic surgical graspers and the like capable of a multitude of degrees of operation and/or movement.
2. Background of Related Art
Endoscopic surgery is surgery performed intracorporeally without requiring a large incision. Endoscopic surgery is typically performed by inserting a number of ports through small incisions in the patient's skin to access the surgical site. One of the ports receives an endoscope, which is a video camera-like device. The surgeon views the surgical site via the endoscope and performs the surgery by inserting various surgical devices through the ports into the patient. This avoids having to “open up” the patient, resulting in less invasive surgery than conventional procedures. One such surgical device includes a hand operated endoscopic grasper.
In an effort to reduce the number of incisions made into the patient, single incision procedures and related surgical devices are being developed. Accordingly, providing surgical devices capable of a multitude of degrees of operation is desirable.
Accordingly, a need exists for surgical devices including multiple degrees of operation and degrees of motion.